Set 1: Wake of the Red War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story The Red War is over, but has heavily redefined the landscape of Rahz. Towns remain scorched, farms have been replaced with abadoned battle fields and the entirety of the Perdoran area has been tarnished by bloodshed and anarchy. Rahz had seen conflict before, but nothing as brutal and destructive as this. A wave of unstoppable devastation ran across the land and in it's wake, heartache, physical agony and misery remains. The Red Guard lays ruined, the ghost army lays dormant and the elves have returned to their position far away from Perdoran politics, heavily opposed to ever assisting in their affairs again. Section heading WOTRW-BP-001 Gazraen The White Wizard *Parallel Rare* WOTRW-BP-002 Altzalamel *Rare* WOTRW-BP-003 Red Guard Dirium WOTRW-BP-004 Red Guard Antrim WOTRW-BP-005 Red Guard Captain WOTRW-BP-006 Red Guard Costin WOTRW-BP-007 Red Vanguard WOTRW-BP-008 Dgugyan Wizard *Parallel Rare* WOTRW-BP-010 The Raven *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-011 Helga WOTRW-BP-012 Arcane Aegis WOTRW-BP-013 Gllosum WOTRW-BP-014 Mech Marksman WOTRW-BP-015 Cloak *Rare* WOTRW-BP-016 Dagger *Rare* WOTRW-BP-017 Ergorin, Mage of the Wind WOTRW-BP-018 Wildcat Marauder WOTRW-BP-019 Atrogus of Atlantis WOTRW-BP-020 Angel Maiden WOTRW-BP-021 Scarrage Geist WOTRW-BP-022 Drone Excavator WOTRW-BP-023 Warbound Wizard WOTRW-BP-025 Spectrum Goliath *Rare* WOTRW-BP-027 Guardian Angel WOTRW-BP-028 Tsiryu WOTRW-BP-029 The General WOTRW-BP-030 Guardsman of the Castle Walls WOTRW-BP-031 Suffer In Silence WOTRW-BP-050 Naramir, Sage of the Grey *Rare* WOTRW-BP-051 Circle Zones *Super Rare* WOTRW-BP-052 Arc Lightning WOTRW-BP-053 Warning of the Akae Etrigozriu WOTRW-BP-054 Pain Bolt WOTRW-BP-068 Grind The Magic Forge WOTRW-BP-069 Rune Forge *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-072 Mirage *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-073 Soul Absorber WOTRW-BP-074 Man of Illusions *Rare* WOTRW-BP-075 Hidden Treasures *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-091 Aristothio, The Trickster *Rare* WOTRW-BP-093 Tika The Tinkerer *Rare* WOTRW-BP-096 Rune Mage *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-098 Skylia, The Grand Sage *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-099 Doom Fiend General *Rare* WOTRW-BP-100 Spell of Resurrection *Parallel Rare* WOTRW-BP-101 Iron Dreadnought WOTRW-BP-102 Pulse Maevis WOTRW-BP-103 Disruption Spell WOTRW-BP-104 Grand Grizzly WOTRW-BP-105 The Hunter WOTRW-BP-106 The Huntress WOTRW-BP-107 Oracle Item WOTRW-BP-108 An Enchantment of Blood Curse WOTRW-BP-109 Enlightment Enchantment WOTRW-BP-110 Circle of the Returner WOTRW-BP-111 Spirits of the Fallen WOTRW-BP-112 Chains of the Ozbgen WOTRW-BP-113 Enchantment of Immunity WOTRW-BP-114 Strength In Numbers WOTRW-BP-115 Extract Power WOTRW-BP-116 Within the Storm of Teeth WOTRW-BP-117 Wrath *Rare* WOTRW-BP-118 Exchange of Essence WOTRW-BP-120 Spell of Necromancy *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-121 Switcher WOTRW-BP-122 Reconstruction WOTRW-BP-123 Pendant of Spite *Rare* WOTRW-BP-124 Spell of the Veil WOTRW-BP-125 Garvas, The Man On The Moon WOTRW-BP-128 Sword of the Ill Omen WOTRW-BP-133 Within Waves of Fire WOTRW-BP-138 Guendeline Rose *Parallel Rare* WOTRW-BP-142 In Search of the Diamond Collision WOTRW-BP-151 Mind Ache WOTRW-BP-152 Gold Rune *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-153 Airestithio Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-154 Zestetic Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-155 Wizelbotorio Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-156 Pyrengrez Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-157 Gaia Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-158 Obsidian Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-159 Luminous Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-160 Origin Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-161 Light Rune WOTRW-BP-162 Dark Rune WOTRW-BP-163 Thunder Rune WOTRW-BP-164 Fire Rune WOTRW-BP-165 Earth Rune WOTRW-BP-166 Air Rune WOTRW-BP-167 Water Rune WOTRW-BP-168 Focus Rune WOTRW-BP-169 Ender Stone *Parallel Rare* WOTRW-BP-170 Speed Rune WOTRW-BP-171 Rage Rune WOTRW-BP-172 Scar Rune WOTRW-BP-173 Release Rune *Rare* WOTRW-BP-174 Hidden Stones WOTRW-BP-175 The Swarz Blastarssi *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-176 Oceanlands WOTRW-BP-177 Earthernlands WOTRW-BP-178 Illumilands WOTRW-BP-179 Thunderfield WOTRW-BP-180 Shedaolown Palace *Rare* WOTRW-BP-181 Firelands WOTRW-BP-182 Airfield WOTRW-BP-183 Caitriseen Dress *Rare* WOTRW-BP-184 Gates of Anythole *Rare* WOTRW-BP-186 Explosive Barrage WOTRW-BP-187 Blastlands of the Red War WOTRW-BP-191 Spell of Resoration *Rare* WOTRW-BP-194 Arvungarde *Rare* WOTRW-BP-198 Diablo The Abyssal Dragon Lord *Gold Rare* WOTRW-BP-199 Obsidian Essence *Flash Rare*